


i hope i never lose you (hope it never ends)

by thevirtch



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirtch/pseuds/thevirtch
Summary: The miscarriage fic no one, absolutely no one asked for.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think they’re dating?”

“What? T, come on.”

“I’m serious, Scott.”

He takes a look at the junior team they’re coaching by the boards, mocking her by pretending to seriously consider her question before she unceremoniously whacks his upper arm.

“Stop trying to be funny, _Moir_.” 

“Stop trying to ship every single one of our teams, _Virtue_ ,” he replies, and she registers his use of her surname. He knows she isn’t really upset, because the faint twitch on her lips betrays her.

“They’re so cute, though. What a shame,” she adds as an afterthought.

“Yeah, we used to be like that. Wonder what happened,” he says, and earns a glare from her that would make Marina Zoueva proud.

“We’re still cute. At least I am,” she huffs, her expression morphing into a mischievous grin.

“You are,” he affirms, and he can’t help but kiss her on the cheek.

“You’re such a softy,” she says, but she leans into him and tucks her head into the crook of his neck.

“Only for my wife,” he says, planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

The lighthearted banter, the scent of Scott and the comfort of his familiar arm around her makes Tessa think that she could live the rest of her life like that and she would die happy. 

-

He’s become more protective over her (if that was even possible), after they found out they were expecting two weeks ago on their bathroom floor. 

They cried and hugged each other before she freaked out about having a glass of champagne a few weeks prior to finding out and he had to calm her down and tell her everything was going to be okay.

“We’re going to be parents, Tess,” he said, once he made sure her breathing rate had gone back to normal.

“We are,” she said, tears shining in her eyes, full of hope for their future.

-

They were getting ready to leave for Junior Worlds (two of their teams had qualified for the first time, with one of them in striking distance for the podium) when Tessa mentioned that she wasn’t feeling well.

“It’s probably just morning sickness or something,” she says dismissively, but he just grows more concerned.

“I’ll call Patch,” he starts, but she stops him.

“No, you have to go, Scott,” she argues, and she knows it’s going to be a long night.

“Virtch, come on. Even if I do go, you know all I’ll do is worry about you,” he says.

“Please, Scott. I’m fine. I just don’t want to spread it to the kids if it’s a bug or something,” she tries to convince him, but she knows it’s a losing battle. 

“If you have the bug, then chances are I might have it too, you never know,” he counters.

“Scott,” she says, because her head is killing her and she knows how stubborn he can be, but she also knows that their teams need them and what coaches would they be if they didn’t show up to the most important competition of their careers?

“T, I’m not leaving you,” he says.

“Jordan’s in town, if I need anything, I can call her,” she takes his hands in hers, and squeezes them.

He still looks unconvinced, so she says what she knows will change his mind.

“Just, please, Scott? I don’t want to let them down, okay? Remember how much it meant to us when Marina showed up to our first worlds? I don’t want to take that away from them,” she says, and she knows it’s probably wrong to use sentimentality as a way to sway her husband, but she reasons that it’s for good.

“If you really want me to go that badly, okay. Geez, T. If we weren’t married I would think you were trying to get rid of me or something,” he says with a laugh.

“Can’t believe you caught on to my plan,” she teases, laughing back at him.

“Also, using our childhood to win an argument. I’m pretty sure that’s completely unethical and against the rules of marriage,” he notes, but he looks impressed rather than annoyed.

She shrugs. “Admit that I’m a genius,” she says.

“Adding the Marina bit was a nice touch, I must say,” he relents, pulling her in a tight hug.

She can’t help but have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she doesn’t even know why. 

The next morning, he is up at dawn and kisses her goodbye before leaving, both of them reasoning the previous night that she should stay at home given the fact that she isn’t a morning person and let’s face it, with coffee out of the equation, it was more for Scott’s sanity than Tessa’s. 

“I love you,” she says with a wink, and he echoes her, and then he’s out and she finds herself alone in their bed.

The next few days pass by, with Tessa spending most of her time in bed and wondering if she could go another eight months feeling like this. 

The morning before Scott returns, she wakes up with a start, and she knows something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i know i haven’t updated in FOREVER but i am in my senior year and i have exams in two weeks. but anyways, i decided to blow off some steam by writing this one-shot fic. why? i have no idea but it probably has something to do with the literature book i’m studying right now. all that aside, hope you enjoyed this fic and that you’re all safe in these trying times. i’ll be updating my unfinished works in november when my exams officially end (or whenever i feel like it). thank you for the kind messages, it’s entirely unexpected and for that i’m grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

“No no no no no no no no no,” she says, and she starts crying. Her sheets are stained red.

Instantly, she reaches for her phone, and she almost calls Scott but stops herself. He’s not going to be back until tomorrow and there wouldn’t be a point in making him worry himself sick for the next 24 hours.

She calls Jordan instead.

Her sister arrives in record time, holding a very tired daughter and looking overwhelmingly worried.

“I got here as fast as I could, I’m so sorry, Tess,” she tells her sister, and helps her clean up.

“Thanks, Jord. Sorry I had to wake you,” she apologises.

“Don’t worry, although Emmy here might make you her least favourite Virtue now,” Jordan replies with a smile.

Tessa’s heart almost breaks again when she sees Emmy’s eyes open wide at the sight of the blood-stained sheets.

“Aunt Tess, did you get a boo-boo?” The young girl asks innocently.

“Aunt Tess wasn’t feeling well, Em. How about you go to the living room and see if there’s anything on the TV?” Tessa replies, her voice nearly breaking.

“Okay,” Emmy replies, but she comes up and hugs Tessa’s legs, saying, “I hope you feel better soon,” before leaving for the living room.

She almost collapses to the ground.

-

The next morning, she makes a trip to the hospital, Jordan insisting on driving her there with a sleeping Emmy in tow.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Jordan asks.

“As well as I could have,” Tessa replies.

“Have you told Scott?”

“Not yet, he’ll only worry. I’ll tell him when he’s back tomorrow.”

She doesn’t tell her that she’s been ignoring his calls, making up the excuse that she was too tired.

“Make sure that boy doesn’t get a heart attack,” Jordan warns, glancing at Tessa.

She sighs, knowing there’s a hint of truth to her sister’s words.

“He’s going to be heartbroken,” she says, trying hard not to cry.

“I think he’ll be more concerned for you. Remember that time Casey pushed you into the pool? I think he would’ve murdered him if you didn’t stop him,” Jordan says, earning a small chuckle from Tessa.

“And Tess? You can always try again, you know,” she says.

“I know.”

-

The trip to the hospital was uneventful, apart from Jordan having to leave because of an emergency meeting with a client.

“I can take her,” Tessa offers, referring to Emmy.

“Are you sure? That would be a great help, but if it’s too much-”

“Jord, I’m more than happy to take care of her. I’ll drop her off at your place after I pick Scott up,” she assures her.

“You’re the best,” Jordan says, and rushes off to her office.

“Hey Em, want to see Uncle Scott?” Tessa says, turning her attention back to her niece.

-

They reach the airport in the nick of time, and arrive at the gates just as Scott walks out, concern etched onto his face, which immediately changes to a smile once he spots his wife and niece.

“Uncle Scott!” Emmy almost screams, running up to hug him.

“How’s my favourite niece doing?” He says, picking her up into his arms.

“Good! Mom was busy so Aunt Tess said I could surprise you!” She says shyly, smiling sweetly at him.

“This is the best surprise,” he tells her, and puts her down, reaching out a hand for his wife.

“I missed you,” he says softly, pulling her into a tight hug and she buries her head in his shoulder.

“Missed you too,” she says, taking his hand.

They walk back to the car, Emmy recounting to Scott her weekend, including how she had to wake up early yesterday to go to her aunt’s house.

He stops dead in his tracks.

“Tess,” he starts, but she shakes her head almost imperceptibly, silently telling him that they’ll talk later.

He tightens his grip on her hand, and doesn’t let go until they reach her side of the car. 

“Hey, I love you, you know that?” He says, holding out a hand against the car door to stop her from running in to avoid him.

Tears threaten to fall.

“Tessa. Sweetheart, look at me,” he begs, and brown meets green. She can’t remember the last time he used her full name.

“I love you, okay? And we’ll get through this together,” he says, and she believes him.

“Are you mad at me?” She barely manages to get the question out, her voice is thick with guilt and remorse.

“Sweetheart, I could never be mad at you,” he says, and lets her in the car.

-

They drive to Jordan’s, and she hasn’t stopped crying since they left the airport, so he takes Emmy to the front door while she tries not to lose it.

“Uncle Scott, is Aunt Tess going to be okay?” Emmy pipes up after a while.

“Of course, kiddo. She’s just a little sad, that’s all,” he assures her, ringing the doorbell.

“She was hurt really bad, there was so much blood, and she cried a lot,” she tells him, eyes wide and looking terrified.

“Oh, kiddo. She’s having a hard day, but your Aunt T is so strong. She’ll be okay,” he says, more for himself than her.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

-

They drive back in silence.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” she says, once they reach the house and neither of them make the move to get out.

“It’s okay,” he quickly says.

“No, it isn’t,” she retorts, voice breaking as she starts to cry again. She thinks she’s cried more in the past 24 hours than she has her entire life.

“Tess, I understand. I can’t imagine how hard it must’ve been,” he says, putting his hand on her thigh.

“It’s my fault,” she says, taking his hand in hers.

“T, no. Please don’t think that,” he says, caressing her tear-streaked face.

“I kept wondering what I could’ve done differently to stop this from happening,” she says, all empty and broken, breaking free of his grasp and rushing out of the car and into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why Emmy? i don’t know, maybe it’s because of EMMY BRONSARD the literal incarnation of tessa virtue you think i’m kidding but i’m not. at this point i should make a fan page for her because i am obsessed with her she is going to save ice dance i know it i can feel it i know tessa virtue is channelling her energy through emmy for olys 2022 i am willing it into existence.


End file.
